The Endless Need
by Sky Miind
Summary: Hi, A little fanfic that i wrote, it's my first fanfic EVER so please take it easy on me , Brennan had a nightmare, she calls booth in the middle of the night and he Get there as fast as he can ... just review so i know i would continue or not, Thanks. Special Agent seely booth x Dr.Temprance Brennan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Booth was trying to sleep, but he was lost in thoughts about Brennan, she loved her too much, she always wanted to tell her about his feelings but he just couldn't, he scared too much, scared that she may reject him, she was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to lose her . As he was thinking his phone rang, he looked at his digital clock near his bed that showed 2:30.

He was worried, who could it be? He checked his phone, it was Dr. Temperance Brennan, he answered worridly "hey Bones is everything alright? Are you okay? What-" he said, but he got cut off.

"Calm down booth everything is fine." she said in a tone that he couldn't sympathize, was she... Scared?

"Jeez Bones, it's 2:30 AM and you call me and say everything is alright? I know that everything is not alright." He said still worrines in his voice.

"It's just... It's that... Um-" She said like she was in lots of words "well, I just had a bad dream the gravedigger, he... He found me again and... And-" she said sounded terrified.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes HOLD ON, " he said as he hung up and ran for his clothes

* * *

He was there in 10 minutes as he promised and knocked on the door. She opened the house, she looked scared "Hi, sorry booth I didn't want you to come all over to here, Come in, " she said as she opened the way for booth to come in.

"Are you kidding? I will always be here with you when you need me Bones you know that right?" He said with his Boothy smile on his face, she loved his smile, he was the only one that she actually cared about, the only one who hasn't left her side when she needed some comfort, he was her partner and her best friend who was always there for her, always.

"Yeah, I know, thanks, " she said, smiling back at him.

"Do you want any drink?" She asked.

"Well, some beer would be very nice thanks" He said smiling.

She came over with two beers in her hand and gave him one of them and they both started drinking in silence.

Booth was looking around the house, it was the second time he was there and the first time he didn't have enough time to look around.

Her house was quite big and he knew that she didn't have a TV there was just countless books and musics.

They just kept talking and looking at each other for long times it was about 4 in the morning, she looked very tired that he decided she need some time to sleep.

"Well... Um... I should probably Get going , I'll see you tomorrow at the lab" Booth said as he was walking toward the door He was lost in thought about Gravedigger and thinking about Bones and how he could lose him that easily 'I should take care of her more , I should probably stay here with her just in case that something might happen and -' his thoughts got shut by Brennan Screaming "No wait " she said a little too loud... Well, way too loud, He didn't hear it right and thought that Brennan may saw something or hear something.

He Pulled out his gun as fast as he could and went on, "Sniper Mode" and was looking around wildly.

She was startled by his action and a little confused. Then she started to laugh at his reaction loudly, after a moment of still in Alarmed position he lowered his Gun and felt relief, he did kinda react Crazy.

"What... What are you doing? Why did you pull out your gun?" She said still laughing at him.

He was very confounded and was looking at her with wide eyes , what is she talking about ? Well, she screamed at something and - oh... she said 'no wait' she didn't scream, what's wrong with me?'

He laughed with her for some time and after the laughter finished, he asked her "So... What did you say that literally scared the hell out of me?" He said with a warm smile on his face.

She chuckled "well... I just said , um ... can you stay here with me for tonight ? I'm still a bit scared." She said with a shy expression on her face as she thought 'stupid , why did you ask him that ? What if he says no and make fun of you for being so coward? I shouldn't have asked him'

booth was kinda confused and not sure if he heard her right ' um ,did she just ask me to stay here with her for tonight?'

"Well, Couldn't you just ask more quitly back there Bones?" He said with his Charm smile on his face.

She laughed for a moment and waited for an answer from booth.

"Um... Of course I will stay, I was kinda worried about you and wanted to stay myself and as you brought it up, sure I will stay, " he said with a smile that made her feel relief and kinda ... Glad ? Glad for what? That she wasn't alone or because she was with booth for tonight ?

"Thanks, booth, it means a lot to me" She said.

He knew it though, she didn't have so many friends and family or anyone to take care of her when she was scared or worried and no one to comfort her when she had a problem or dramatic thing in her life. But now he was there for her... For always. Then he came back to reality when he heard her saying " and you can sleep in my bed "

He was now completely stunned and sure that he heard her wrong, he was looking at her with wide and confused eyes.

"I mean... Without me, I can take the couch" she said, "or I can sleep with you on the bed... I don't have a problem with that, unless you have, " she added with a playful tone.

He was ashamed of his reaction of thinking that Brennan wanted to sleep with him, he tried to Save himself.

"No I know you meant without you... I was just, um... Shocked, yes shocked, Um, because you need to sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch, " he said and the expression on his face which made Brennan chuckle.

"What?" He said like nothing had happened and was making eye contact with her marvelous ocean eyes

"Nothing, " she said with a smile on her face "but you can't sleep on the couch , you will have a back ache tomorrow and the couch is not appropriate for your kinda size" she added

'My kinda size? What did she mean?' He thought "No bones you sleep on the bed, I can live with couch, " he said nervously

"I don't know what does it mean" She said Curiously

"It means that im okay With the couch, Bones" He said back with a smile this time

"No booth, I don't want you to sleep on the couch when you're staying at my apartment because of my stupid nightmare , it will bother you and you know that I don't want that" she said with her Don't argue with me look on her face.

'Wait... did she just say that she cares for me? Well, I guess she didn't mean that way'

"Well, Ok no pressure, I will sleep on the bed with you, " he said and felt kinda odd about the sentence "I mean not WITH you, I mean with you"he said and the confused expression on Brennan's face was completely obvious.

"You know... What you said doesn't make sense, how can you doesn't mean with me and at the same time does mean with me?" She asked curiously, he was watching her with a stupid look that made Brennan laugh in her mind.

"Are you high or something?" She said and tried to make a joke and she was successful.

" Hehey, look, my little Bones just made a joke, I'm so proud of this kid, " he said, laughing and a feeling a little awkward about the 'my little Bones' part.

She laughed, although she wanted to say ' I'm not a kid , I'm a grown up and well known anthropologist and author ' but she just laughed.

"We are both tired, let's just go to bed" She said and she found the sentence a little bit cheesy.

"I didn't mean That let's go to bed together, I mean I meant together, but I didn't mean like that, I... I meant that let's, um, Let's-" she quickly added, but he cut her off.

"Look who was making fun of me, " he said playfully while laughing and saw the 'shut up' expression on Brennan's face.

"Okay, okay I'm kidding' sorry, " he added still laughing, she laughed as well and they went to the bedroom. Both a little anxious, but for what?

* * *

Hey guys  
⦁ so how was it ? any suggestion ? should i even continue :D ?  
⦁ I'm sorry if it sucks , it's my first fanfiction EVER and well English is my second Language so if any Grammer or vocab problems all i can say is "sorry" :\  
⦁ and if i had some problems or you think i should made that scene somehow else just tell me in private or on reviews , pleas 3  
⦁ PLEASE REVIEW ! PLEASE ^_^ FOR GOD SAKE'S  
⦁ Thanks again For reading ! I love you guys !


	2. I won't let you go

**Well hello again guys, okay i have to say something,**

 **I didn't get into much details in this story ( The Endless Need ) but if you guys review i promise my next story would be WAY better ... i promise.**

 **Please tell me anything that is in your mind , i won't mind :3**

 **ENJOY PLEASE :X**

IN THE NAME OF GOD

THE ENDLESS NEED

CHAPTER 2

Blood everywhere ... everything was red, He was confused _. 'what's happening?'_ He thought to himself, 'Where's Bones? Is she okay?' Then he heard a Scream, somebody cried out of pain, definitely woman, Bones ...

He ran toward the location that sound came from. He saw her ... She was in the hands of someone which he couldn't reconize who it was, she was bleeding, there was a bullet hole in her leg. He lunged toward the person, but he disappeared like a shadow, Brennan fell but before she could hit the ground, he got her in his arms, Now that he could see better. He could see the hole in her belly. Everything was red, Not the red that he loved. It was the red which reminds you of death, remind you of loneliness, The color of blood, and not the blood from the persons he had killed, not the blood of the bad guys, the blood of his World, the blood of bones. He was gasping for air, but it was like There was no air to breath. His sight was blurry and Full of tears that were ready to fall.

She was whispering something. He yelled at her not to speak, but it was like the sentence gave her more energy, now he could hear her saying, "I'm sorry,"

"Bones there is nothing for you to be sorry about, just don't talk I will call 911, just, please stay with me bones. I'm not ready to lose you," He said trying to hold his tears which he failed.

"I'm ... really ... sorry" She said once again and then her eyes were closed. He couldn't see the most beautiful ocean eyes anymore.

"Come on Booth, It's a bad dream. She can't be dead, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" He yelled at himself.

"Ughhh..." He screamed and woke up. He was sweating, and he was panicked, 'Where's Bones?' Was his first thought,''

Brennan woke up by his scream, but she didn't do anything. She was a little scared , She waited to see what was it about.

Booth was gasping for air hardly and mumbling something, When the sound got a little higher she could hear it, "Bones."

He jumped out of the bed and while gasping just looked at the woman lying next to him, he wasn't sure if it was Brennan, the Dream was bad enough. He went a little closer to the Her.

"Oh god , *Gasping* , thanks she's ok," He said in kind of a relief tone and sighed.

'What is all of this about? Why wouldn't I be ok? Should I just ask him what happened?' She thought to herself then realised he went back to the bed and laid back, Suddenly something held her hand ... It was Booth's hand holding her hand tightly.

"Bones are you asleep?" He asked very quiet. She didn't answer, if she answered he wouldn't tell her what was going on, but he may tell a Sleeping Brennan. "Bones, I ... I had some bad dreams about you ... You were, You were ... Um , You were dying..." He said Very quite and a little nervous.

"Someone shot you and you were in my hands, bleeding, and I ... I couldn't do anything..." His sound looked like he was going to break down and cry, but he didn't, Yet.

"You remember the time that I took that bullet from you? Did I tell you that I don't regret it for even a Millie second? When ... When I saw her holding a gun pointed to you, All I could think of was standing up and take the bullet, Nothing Else..." He said with painful tone.

The memories of that fateful night came back to her mind. He was bleeding hardly, and she was panicked for the first time. She didn't use to lose her control easily. She couldn't lose her Best friend, her 'Partner', Then she remembered that her hands were locked with his, something told her to move and free your hand, but something told her to squeeze his hand and turn back and kiss him. but she couldn't. He was her partner ... Her Knight in FBI standard issue armor ... She realised that her eyes were full of water.

"Did I ever tell you that how regretful I was for putting you on such a situation?" He said, "I could feel it in my dream Bones. I could feel the pain that I had when I was watching you dying, it was the worst feeling I could feel on Earth, and if you even had a little of those feelings, I'm really sorry." He said with voice lower than a whisper she could Braley hear.

"I love you more than anything Bones. You're the most important thing in my life. I would risk or lose everything for you Bones, everything, Even my life again," He said while he went and laid a kiss on Brennan's forehead.

This time she was officially crying, Of course she had the same feeling when he saw booth getting shot for her, And it was the worst thing that she could ever experience.

' I wish I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me booth, but I don't have it. You

mean the world to me. I would do everything in the world for you, everything ' She thought

to herself then sighed, wishing that Booth won't notice it.

After a while she turned around very slowly, she saw Booth asleep, She noticed the tears on

his face, She just looked at him, She knew that she loved him, But she couldn't admit or say it to anyone, Specially Booth.

Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Hand locked with Booth's.

She Woke up at 7'o'clock, clock, Booth must have gone to the lab because he wasn't in the bed.

She stood up and sighed. She went for her white dresser to change clothes when she heard a **Bump** sound from the kitchen. She jumped and kinda Screamed , She quietly pulled her wooden baseball bat from her closet and held it tightly, ready to strike , She slowly walked toward the person at the kitchen. She heard someone mumbling something. She jumped out and struck the guy in the back.

"Ouuuuuuuuch'" Booth screamed "Jesus... What the ... heck are you ... ohhh ... doing Bones?" He asked with pain in his sound.

She Dropped the bat " Oh, sorry booth. I didn't know you were still here I thought your at the lab" a concern look at her face. She struck hard and powerful.

"Aaaa, god, ok, it's ok , I'm good. I can breath, i guess..." He said weakly and then gazed into Brennan's eyes, "you always hit everyone who "SNEAK'" into your house, with a baseball bat?" He asked with less pain in his tone.

"I said I'm sorry booth, and I have a question that have been eaten my mind lately ... not literally. A question can't eat my mind, I learned it from you, well. I really need to ask you" she said.

he was now looking deep into her eyes, ' what does she want to tell me? oh god my back hurts- i mean it's very stressful, what does she NEED to ask me?' He thought.

"Yes, Bones?" He said.

She took a long breath, and he was holding his breath waiting for something important to Happen.

"Well, When you're getting tortured if someone hit you with a bat you won't even hardly flinch and when I hit you, you are crying like a little boy," She asked curiously.

"Ha?" Booth asked confused. Brennan just looked at him.

Booth gazed into her eyes with a disappointed look on his face that meant 'SERIOUSLY?' But he ignored it and answered her question.

"Um, When I'm getting tortured by the bad guys I feel the urge to do not scream, or as you said 'flinch' To give them what they want" He said, his eyes still locked with her's, when she broke the gaze.

"Sorry I was just curious, and by the way. What were you doing and what was that Bump sound?" She asked

"Well I was just trying to make your favorite breakfast and I kind of... throw your stool on the ground not on purpose of course I was walking when my foot hit it, and it fell... Sorry" He said embarrassed.

"It's ok booth. We are even, I hit you with a bat, and you throw my stool on the ground" she said with no 'joking' Expression on her face that confused Booth.

"Your saying that you hit everyone who throws your stool, with a bat?" He asked slowly with virous eyes.

"What? No, I didn't mean that, I was trying to make a joke or something, you know, to lighten up the mood, Change the subject or something," She said smelling something weird in the air and felt that something was wrong...

"Hah, Bones, Lesson five article two, When you're trying to make a joke you have to have the expression on your face as well, you know, a little smile or a funny tone or something," he said with his Charm smile on his face, he almost forgot how much his back hurt.

"Um what do you mean by 'lesson five article 2'. I don't know what that means" She asked with a confused looked on her face. Booth giggled.

"Well, nothing, forget about it," He said sniffing the air. "Um... Bones?"

"Hm?" She answered while watching booth sniffing...

"Is it just me or something is literary Burning?" Booth asked still not sure what was it.  
"You are completely right Booth. The smell is coming from the oven" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, Not my food, no" He said running toward the oven, his reaction made Brennan laugh loud at him. He opened the oven and saw the black, Burned thing on it.

"Why would it happen to my food? why?" He said with a joking tone which made Brennan laugh harder. It was the first time that she laughed so hard at something, which wasn't so humorous for her in the past, maybe it was because of booth.

"Well, Bones I see that someone has to go and buy something for breakfast-" He said, and she cut him off.

"I'll go" She said quickly and walked toward her bedroom for put on some clothes still smiling a little.

"WHAT, NO WAY, I burned the food, I'm the one who is going to buy breakfast" He said while running toward Brennan to stop her.

"But I was the one who distracted you from your cooking," She said in a calm voice.

"But I'm Booth" He said with a smile on his face.

"Um, I don't know what that means, Yes you are totally booth, and I know that but what does it have to do with our conversation?" She said confused.

"Bones, it means that I'm going to buy the breakfast because that's what I do, or as you say what alpha males do" He said while walking toward the door and smiled at her and then left.

Brennan smiled and walked to the living room to play some classic music and then went to clean her bed and put her clothes on her closet.

When she heard a knock on her door ... she thought it's booth and opened the door, but it wasn't booth. It wasn't Booth at all ... and he was holding a gun...

"Um, Who are you?" She said with fear in her voice.

"Where is your manner? At first say hi, And for your question, im Gravedigger, "

... TBC ...

 **So How was it? :3 Did you guys like it? Shall i continue?**

 **I LOVE REVIWES ! REVIEW , PLEASE ^_^ FOR GOD SAKE'S.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Please tell me any idea or any suggestion that you have.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter.**

 **And again ... English is my Second** **Language.**


End file.
